Sugar High is FUN! (Not)
by Lokiismylife
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, but you should read to find out who's on sugar high this time! R&R please!


**Sugar High is FUN! (Not)**

Taruto snickered evilly as he poured two cups of pure sugar into Kisshu's glass of cream soda, figuring that it was sweet enough that he wouldn't notice. Hearing teleportation, he hid the cup and looked up as Kisshu said, "NO, you can't have my soda. Get your own."

"Aww…." Taruto said as he went to the fridge. He kept an eye on Kisshu as the older boy drank the highly sugary cream soda. Soon after Kisshu was done, it started to take effect. Kisshu got this big goofy grin on his face, and started talking so fast Taruto couldn't make out anything he was saying besides the name 'Ichigo'.

_Uh-oh… the old hag's gonna kill Kisshu if he comes over like that, _Taruto thought- just as Kisshu started laughing, and then teleported. Taruto groaned and teleported to Pai's lab, then started banging on the door loudly. "WHAT NOW!?" Pai shouted after about five minutes.

"Kisshu's on sugar high, and went to see the old hag before I could stop him!" Taruto yelled back.

Pai opened the door, and asked, "Why is Kisshu on sugar high?"

"Uh…" Taruto said nervously.

"How much did you give him?" Pai asked sternly.

"I poured two cups into his cream soda…." Taruto said gloomily.

Pai whacked Taruto over the head. "Didn't you know Kisshu's more sensitive to sugar than you are?" he asked wearily. "If you did that, he'll be on sugar high for at least a week!"

"Oops…." Taruto said sheepishly.

Pai grabbed Taruto and went to lock him up.

_**Meanwhile, at Ichigo's house: **_Ichigo was sitting with Moe and Miwa in her room, and they were trying to cheer her up; Aoyama had decided that she wasn't good enough for him, and dumped her.

"Come on, there's other people," Miwa said. "Aoyama doesn't deserve you if he thinks that slut is better than you. What was her name again?"

To Miwa's relief, Ichigo giggled. This faded when they heard teleportation, and Ichigo sighed as Kisshu teleported in looking insanely happy. "I assume you're here to gloat?" she asked.

"No, I'm here to play!" Kisshu said. He sounded really hyper, and Ichigo groaned. "Kisshu, are you on sugar high?" she asked wearily.

"Yep! I LOOOOVE sugar high! Sugar, sugar, sugar!" Kisshu said happily.

"Damn, I'm out of grapefruit juice," Ichigo muttered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Moe asked.

"Grapefruit juice is the only cure for Cyniclon sugar highs!" Ichigo said, as Kisshu tackled her. "There's a lot at the Café; can you handle Kisshu while I call them?"

"Sure," Moe said, as she and Miwa pulled Kisshu off of Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed her cell phone as Kisshu wailed, "Why can't I hug Koneko-chan?" and dialed the Café's number quickly.

After two rings, she heard Ryou ask, _"Ichigo? What's up?"_

"I need you to bring a bottle of grapefruit juice to my house, now!" Ichigo said frantically, noticing Kisshu was trying to break free from Moe and Miwa.

"_Why-" _Ryou started, but Ichigo shrieked, "JUST DO IT!" Ryou sighed and hung up, just as Kisshu broke free of Moe and Miwa and glomped Ichigo again.

"YAY! Hugging you is FUN, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said happily.

"Mmph," Ichigo said. "You're squishing me."

Kisshu just kept hugging her, until the doorbell rang, and Ichigo pushed him off forcefully. He fell to the ground as Ichigo ran out and downstairs. Skidding to a stop in front of the front door, she yanked it open, and found Ryou holding a bottle of grapefruit juice. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"I'll explain in a minute!" Ichigo said, grabbing the grapefruit juice and speeding off to the kitchen to get a cup. She quickly poured some into a large cup, and ran back upstairs as Ryou came in. She made it to her room without spilling too much, and as Ryou came upstairs, she went into her room. "Guys, let him go," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa obeyed, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu! Soda time!"

"YAY!" Kisshu shouted as Ryou came into Ichigo's room. Kisshu grabbed the cup out of Ichigo's hand and drank the whole thing in one gulp- then looked around, confused. "Koneko-chan, why am I in your room?" he asked. "And why is Blondie here too?"

"You were on sugar high," Ichigo said. "I don't think even Taruto can get that hyper; what did you eat today?"

"I had some soda; I bet Taruto put extra sugar in," Kisshu said, sounding embarrassed. "Why can't I remember, though?"

"The cure for sugar highs- at least for Cyniclons- is grapefruit juice," Ichigo explained. "Pudding discovered it a while back; she gave Taruto chocolate, and he started bouncing off the walls, so she thought the taste of grapefruit juice would calm him down, since it's really sour and bitter. It worked like a charm, but apparently there's something in grapefruit juice that causes Cyniclons to forget everything that happened while they were on sugar high. So if you try this on Taruto, just know that he'll be really confused about why the kitchen is in ruins afterwards. Also, with Taruto, he only responds to the nickname 'Taru-Taru' while on sugar high. Call him Taruto, and he'll ignore you. Pudding and I don't know why. Usually we keep grapefruit juice on hand, but I didn't have any today; I gave what I had to Pudding before it went bad. So I had to call Ryou, because they always have grapefruit juice at the Café."

Before Kisshu could respond, Pai teleported in looking worried. "Kisshu, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine; apparently there's a cure for our sugar high problem," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan says grapefruit juice will counteract sugar, but leave the person with no memory of what happened while they were on sugar high. And apparently Taruto only responds to being called 'Taru-Taru' while on sugar high."

"I guess we'd better stock up," Pai said. "I locked Taruto up, but I'll have to let him out at some point."

"What did Taruto give Kisshu, anyways?" Ichigo asked. "He was acting like a hyperactive six-year-old and wouldn't let go of me."

"Soda with two cups of pure sugar mixed in," Pai said gloomily. "If you hadn't given Kisshu grapefruit juice, he would have been acting like that for a week. And you'd never be able to get rid of him, either. He'd be attached to you 24/7."

Ichigo sighed and looked at Ryou, then said, "Thanks for bringing the grapefruit juice."

"Yup," Ryou said. "I'd rather not see Kisshu attached to you, thank you very much."

"You mean like this?" Kisshu asked, hugging Ichigo with a smirk on his face. Ichigo, to everyone's surprise, hugged back.

"Ichigo, why are you hugging HIM!?" Ryou yelled.

"Keep it down, and seriously, you thought I'd hug YOU?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "Never in a million years; your hair is radioactive. I don't want to burn myself."

Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa all started laughing. Ichigo giggled, and Ryou stormed out, muttering under his breath.

When they calmed down (about an hour later), Pai said, "Kisshu, it's time to go."

"Can Koneko-chan come over for dinner?" Kisshu asked, giving Pai puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine," Pai said. "But no more sugar."

"I'm well aware of that," Kisshu said dryly.

"We should get home," Moe said. "See you soon, Ichigo!"

"Bye!" Ichigo said. She got out a pair of shoes as Moe and Miwa left, and put them on. Then Kisshu took her hand, and teleported her to his ship, followed by Pai.

**Another short one-shot….. But I didn't kill anyone, so for those of you who hate the killing, be happy! Review?**


End file.
